During movement of a pickup truck along a road, ambient airstreams may flow relatively smoothly over the truck cab. However, when the airstream flows down into the cargo bed portion of the truck, it may impinge on the raised tailgate, exerting drag forces on the tailgate that may increase with the square of the speed of the vehicle relative to the airstream in which it is traveling. The need to overcome such drag forces may greatly increase fuel consumption, especially at higher vehicle speeds. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the drag forces produced by an airstream flowing into the tailgate of a pickup truck.